


Streetlights

by MagicAlpha



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAlpha/pseuds/MagicAlpha
Summary: Nick murmured, "The streetlights. It looks like they're all comin' on."Judy looked over at her companion. "What about them?""I'm no wise thinker, Carrots, but I have a little observation about them."





	Streetlights

Making her way down the pathway in front of her, the doe trotted forward alongside her companion. From there, the two mammals continued their casual evening stroll down the frigid streets of Tundratown. With the nighttime darkness unfolding in the sky, some of the shops on the sidewalks started to illuminate the district.

After having enjoyed an appetizing meal at one of the district's charming eateries, the two mammals couldn't have been any happier than they already were.

Judy turned her head over to the fox beside her. "That place was _great_, Nick," she said, even though she had already exchanged her line of positive remarks about where they had just got done eating at. "And the food was cooked to perfection. Don't know how you found about this place, but thanks again for suggesting to come here."

"Well, Carrots," Nick replied, "along with knowing everybody, I also happen to know a lot of the fine eateries in the city. Also, that stern food critic that's always in the paper recommended that place, said that their ratatouille was really good. Based on that praise alone, I just knew that we had to give it a try."

"And then there was the _ambience_, too," Judy went on, continuing to tell her companion about the exquisite interior of the restaurant. "I mean, the decorations and everything were just… just so…"

"Ritzy?" the fox inquired, trying to finish the bunny's trailing thoughts. "Exquisite, perhaps?"

Judy nodded her head. "There's the word I was looking for," she admitted.

After a moment of silence, Nick remarked, "Now if only we could get something for dessert around here?"

"Oh, no thanks," Judy replied. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

The vulpine nodded. "Alrighty then," Nick said. "In that case, another one of these days I'll have to take you one of my favorite bakeries here in Tundratown. They even got carrot cake, and some of the best in town at that. Maybe another time we'll head over there and you can taste it for yourself."

Paw in paw, Nick and Judy continued to walk along down the cold sidewalks. Up ahead, the rabbit spotted the streetlights in front of them beginning to turn on, an additional source of luminescence to the frosty cityscape. Once they started to get closer and closer to one particular streetlight in front of them, the pace of the fox and rabbit to slow down gradually before they came to a stop.

The tall, black light pole above casted an artificial pool of orange radiance, illuminating the two of them and the fraction of the sidewalk that they both stood upon. A chilly gust of wind bristled along near where they were standing, and Judy simply squeezed her fox's paw and stood even closer beside him. The vulpine smiled back at her, his emerald eyes meeting up with hers.

Gentle snowflakes continued to fall from up above, dancing their way down to the grounds in their sporadic pattern. As they fell, the fox stuck his tongue and jokingly tried to catch at least one of the sprinkling droplets of snow upon it. The vulpine succeeded, and Judy couldn't help but giggle.

Shortly afterwards, Nick peaked his neck upward and looked at the light coming from the pole above them. Smiling as he turned his attention to his bunny, Nick murmured, "The streetlights. It looks like they're all comin' on."

Judy looked over at her companion. "Yep, they are," she said back to the vulpine. Wondering where the fox was even going with the conversation he had started, she added, "What about them?"

"I'm no wise thinker, Carrots, but I have a little observation about them." Nick paused for a moment, seeing that the rabbit was listening attentively to what he was saying. "Without that glow coming from the bulbs in those lights, these sidewalks would obviously be in the dark. I know it sounds pretty cheesy, but I believe that a similar idea can be applied to a certain bunny that's standing right here beside me. Whenever things were dark, you have always been, and I'm sure will always be, right there to show me the light."

Nick leaned his head downward, giving his beloved bunny a gentle kiss. "Love you, Judy, more than you could ever imagine."

"Love you too, you witty fox," Judy replied softly.

The doe then produced a large but delicate smile, her expression more radiant than any of the streetlights on the sidewalks.


End file.
